Only Human
by Eric's Alan
Summary: Konatsu is only human and Hyuuga plans to use that to his advantage when Konatsu gets sick.


Hyuuga leaned forward over his desk to get a better angle for the sketch he was working on instead of the paperwork he was supposed to be doing. He was really bored since Kuroyuri and Haruse were out suppressing another rebellion from a near by town and Katsuragi was never any fun. He hadn't seen Konatsu all day either which was odd since he was never late. He missed teasing Konatsu. The door flew open and Konatsu ran in looking flustered. His jacket was only half buttoned and his hair was sticking up everywhere. "Kona-chan?" Hyuuga asked as his begleiter finally sat down.

"Hm? Oh, Hyuuga! I'm so sorry! I-" the boy said hurriedly. He was slightly relieved to find only Hyuuga in the room. It would have been even more embarrassing had the others been there.

"Don't worry. Care to explain your uniform? I mean I don't mind,but Aya-tan would scold you." Hyuuga grinned and walked over to Konatsu. He knelt in front of his begleiter and started buttoning the jacket causing the blonde to blush.

"S-sir I can do that..." Konatsu stuttered.

"But you weren't." Hyuuga pointed out playfully. This would be fun. "Why were you late?" he smoothed out the wrinkled fabric.

"I-I...um...I overslept." Konatsu looked away,his blush deepening. He wished the major would just leave him alone and yet at the same time he secretly enjoyed the attention he received from him,not that he would ever say so. If Hyuuga knew that then he would never leave him alone. Konatsu didn't mind doing the extra paperwork...well to some extent anyway. Yeah maybe not _that_ far.

"That's not like you." Hyuuga's grin didn't waver as he stood up and started trying to fix Konatsu's hair. Konatsu's blush was just too cute! He couldn't help but tease Konatsu.

"Oi!" Konatsu growled as Hyuuga tried to smooth out his hair. This was embarrassing!

"You know you have really silky hair." Hyuuga commented. Even though he had his gloves on, Hyuuga could tell how soft and silky the blonde hair was.

"Leave me alone! I bet you've not even started on your work." Konatsu snapped. He knew the answer, but this way the major would stop teasing him.

"Calm down. I'm going." Hyuuga held his hands in mock surrender. "You're edgy today." Hyuuga easily avoided the pen that was thrown at his head. It wasn't the first time Konatsu threw something at him so knew it was coming.

Konatsu rubbed his head trying to ignore the splitting headache. Taking up another pen he started signing the papers Ayanami had left for him to go over. Katsuragi was the only other one who would do their work willingly so the two of them normally had more work than the others. "Where is everyone else?"

"Kuro-tan and Haruse are suppressing a rebellion. Aya-tan and Katsuragi are in a meeting." Hyuuga replied. There was something about the way his Kona-chan was acting that bothered him. Konatsu normally just scolded him or blushed while telling him to stop teasing him. "Kona-chan is everything okay?" Despite the constant teasing Hyuuga really did care about Konatsu. He almost always knew how Konatsu would react to different situations and how he was feeling. Maybe it was only natural to know since Konatsu had been his begleiter for awhile,but maybe it was because he was so close to Konatsu. Hyuuga knew Konatsu like the back of his hand and Konatsu knew Hyuuga just as well. If something was bothering him Konatsu would know. He felt very protective over his Kona-chan. After all, he was the only human in a group of Warsfeil.

"I'm fine." Konatsu replied unenthusiastically. Normally he didn't mind having the major around,but today it was only irritating.

"Are you sure?" Hyuuga didn't believe him.

"I said everything is fine."

"You can tell me wha-" he was cut off by a sword fly at him. He barely avoided having his neck cut, the wound wouldn't have been fatal but it would hurt.

"I said I'm fine!" Konatsu growled as he slammed his hands down on his desk when he stood up. He walked slowly over to the wall behind Hyuuga and retrieved his sword.

Hyuuga kept his mouth shut since he was a little intimidated by Konatsu at the moment. His begleiter was stubborn and on occasion aggressive, but he had never once thrown his sword at him so that was proof enough that something was wrong. "I'm going to get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Hyuuga offered from the door. He felt it was best to leave Konatsu alone for now.

"No." Konatsu didn't look away from the proposal he was reading over.

"All right." Hyuuga disappeared from the room.

~X~

Konatsu had finally finished the paperwork that Hyuuga had left and now he was looking for the man. Major Hyuuga had up and disappeared leaving all the work for him to do. After the meeting had ended Katsuragi had offered to help. Konatsu leaned back against the wall. He was exhausted and the major was nowhere to be seen. "Where could he have gone..." he sighed.

"There you are,Kona-chan! I've been looking for you." Hyuuga's voice came from the opposite direction. He assumed it was safe to approach the blonde now.

Turning to face the major he growled "_You_ were looking for _me_! Where did you go? I had to do all your work again!"

"Sorry." Hyuuga smiled "Desk work doesn't suit me. Do you want to spar?"

"Doesn't suit you..." Konatsu repeated frustrated.

"Get your sword and-" Hyuuga didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Konatsu interrupted.

"Fine. If you want to play then I have no choice." he growled. He started to follow Hyuuga to the training area when a wave of dizziness sent him to his knees. He used one hand to support him while clutching his head with the other.

"Kona-chan?" Hyuuga looked over his shoulder. Seeing the blonde boy on the ground he knelt next to him. "What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"N-nothing." Konatsu tried to stand but he was still unsteady on his feet. Stumbling he fell against the major.

"Something is clearly wrong." Hyuuga countered while holding the boy firmly against him.

"I'm just a little dizzy. Really, it's nothing." he mumbled while clutching his head.

Hyuuga removed one of his gloves and pressed the back of his hand against Konatsu's cheek "You feel warm." he commented while putting his glove back on. "Let's get you looked at. Aya-tan won't be pleased if you are ill and don't rest." In truth Hyuuga was just worried about Konatsu. Ayanami would be worried as well,despite all appearances he looked out for his men and Konatsu was the only human in the Black Hawks.

"I'm fine!" Konatsu continued to protest. He didn't want to show weakness in front of his superior.

"Is everything alright?" Katsuragi asked as he came up from behind them.

"Major Hyuuga is making a big deal out of nothing." Konatsu said with an irritated sigh. Great now Katsuragi was getting involved. This would mean he would be taken to the medical wing for sure.

"Kona-chan feels feverish." Hyuuga countered and released Konatsu,but stayed close in case he collapsed again.

Raising an eyebrow Katsuragi leaned down and felt Konatsu's forehead "You do feel feverish. I want you to go back to your room and rest for now."

"But sir-" Konatsu started but was cut off by Katsuragi.

"No arguing." he said firmly.

Looking down Konatsu replied "Sorry sir." and started back to his room with Hyuuga next to him. They hadn't gotten far when his vision started to fade and he fell to the ground.

Hyuuga tucked his arm behind Konatsu's head as he started to fall. He gently lowered him to the ground. "Kona-chan?" he questioned worriedly.

"Let's take him to the medical wing." Katsuragi commanded as he knelt next to Konatsu. He didn't like how labored his breathing was getting.

Hyuuga nodded and lifted the boy into his arms,trying not to jostle him around as they hurried to the medical wing. By the time they had gotten there Konatsu's face was covered in sweat from the fever and he was shaking. He glanced over at Katsuragi talking to one of the doctors and then laid Konatsu on one of the many beds. "Please be okay,Kona-chan." he whispered.

~X~

After the doctor had finished checking over Konatsu he had Katsuragi tell Ayanami that the blonde was not to leave the medical wing until he had fully recovered. Now Hyuuga was sitting next to Konatsu's bed watching his begleiter. He had an IV in his arm with medicine that should stop the fever,not that it was helping.

"How is he?" Kuroyuri asked as he approached the bed with Haruse right behind him.

"Still unconscious and his fever is getting worse." Hyuuga replied without looking over at the other two. He knew Kuroyuri would be worried,everyone was. Apart from Haruse he was closest to Konatsu.

"He's tough. Konatsu will be fine." Kuroyuri offered,though it was clear in his voice that he was unsure himself. Tears filled his large purple eyes.

"Kuroyuri-sama is right." Haruse said as he lifted the small boy onto the bed.

Hyuuga was silent. He didn't trust his voice. He had to be strong for Konatsu.

"Ayanami wanted an update on his condition." Kuroyuri said breaking the silence. He leaned his head against Haruse's hand that was on his shoulder.

Before Hyuuga could say anything Konatsu gave a soft groan and opened his eyes. "M-major?" his voice was hoarse and his throat burned.

"How are you feeling,Kona-chan?" Hyuuga asked,his eyes giving away how worried he really was.

"Thirsty..." Konatsu rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Konatsu we were really worried when Katsuragi told us what happened." Kuroyuri said while brushing tears from his purple eyes.

"Kuroyuri-sama..." Konatsu turned his head to look at the boy.

"Kuroyuri-sama, Ayanami-sama is waiting." Haruse said and picked Kuroyuri up.

"But I want to stay!" Kuroyuri protested.

"Kuroyuri-sama we cannot keep him waiting and Konatsu needs rest."

Kuroyuri didn't reply,but followed after Haruse.

Hyuuga lifted Konatsu into a sitting position and put a glass of water against his lips "Drink slowly."

Konatsu welcomed the cool water since it soothed his parched throat. "Thank you." Konatsu said leaning back against the soft pillow. After a moment he asked "What happened?"

"Huh? You don't remember? You passed out from a fever. You have been unconscious for about two hours." Hyuuga brushed some hair from Konatsu's face.

"I did?"

"Yes. Now get some rest." Hyuuga pulled the blankets up over Konatsu's shivering body.

Konatsu closed his eyes. Hyuuga was right,he did need rest. It wasn't long before sleep took over him.

~X~

Konatsu opened his eyes slowly. It was dark and the only light was from the dim lamps. He turned his head hoping to see Hyuuga,but instead he saw Katsuragi. Disappointment washed over him. Where was Hyuuga?

"You're awake." Katsuragi said quietly as he looked away from his book.

"Mhmm..." he replied sleepily. He felt worse than when he fell asleep.

"How are you feeling? Would you like some water? Something to eat?"

"I'm feeling worse." Konatsu answered.

Katsuragi frowned and pressed his hand to Konatsu's cheek "Can I get you anything?" he asked as he wiped the sweat from Konatsu's pale face with a cool rag.

"Some water." Konatsu didn't want to trouble his superior,but Katsuragi wouldn't have offered if he didn't want to help.

"Of course." Katsuragi smiled and poured some water into the glass and helped Konatsu sit. He held the glass to his lips and let him drink.

"Thank you." Konatsu said after he had finished the water.

"Would you like some more?" Katsuragi offered.

Konatsu shook his head.

"Are you in any pain?"

"My head really hurts." Konatsu replied.

Taking a bottle of medicine left by the doctor he said "Here take this. It is for pain."

"Where is Hyuuga?" he asked after taking the medicine.

"Chief Ayanami needed him for something. I thought I would stay with you until I was needed." Katsuragi replied as he placed a cool cloth around Konatsu's neck.

"Thank you for staying." he gave a small smile. His smile fell as he started to cough.

Katsuragi rubbed his back until the coughing had stopped. He helped Konatsu lie down once more "Get some rest."

Konatsu nodded and closed his eyes.

~X~

Voices drifted around in the darkness,though Konatsu was unable to understand what they were saying. The voices were familiar. Hyuuga. Kuroyuri. Katsuragi. He could assume Haruse was there since he heard Kuroyuri. The last voice he had to have imagined. He thought he heard Ayanami. Konatsu opened his eyes. The light causing his head to explode in pain. He whimpered a bit and pulled the blankets over his face. A flurry of voices made his head throb worse.

"Kona-chan!"

"Konatsu!"

Konatsu poked his head out from under the blankets. The light glared down blinding him. Hyuuga was sitting in the chair next to his bed with Katsuragi standing next to him. Haruse was sitting against the wall with Kuroyuri in his lap. Ayanami had his eyes closed and was leaning against the opposite wall as Haruse. From what he could see he wasn't in the main medical area where he had been. The walls were a dark gold and the room was rather large. The bed was covered by black sheets with gold trim. He recognized it as his own room.

"How are you feeling?" Kuroyuri asked.

"Tired. The light hurts." Konatsu mumbled groggily. He blinked a few times to clear his vision.

"Turn down the lights, Haruse." Katsuragi said quietly.

"Why am I back in my room?" Konatsu asked weakly. He thought that the doctor had said he wasn't allowed to leave the medical wing until he had fully recovered.

"Ayanami wanted you moved to your room. He thought you would be more comfortable." Kuroyuri said.

"The doctor didn't want to move you,but he wasn't going to argue with Chief Ayanami." Katsuragi added with a glance at the chief.

"Your fever got really high for while." Haruse held Kuroyuri against his chest and stood up. After setting Kuroyuri down on the bed he added "We have all been worried."

Konatsu looked away. "I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

"You have nothing to be sorry for,Kona-chan." Hyuuga said quickly. He didn't like seeing Konatsu apologizing for something that was out of his control.

"Get some rest,Konatsu. The rest of you let's go, the meeting starts in a few minutes." Ayanami finally spoke.

Katsuragi and Haruse followed after Ayanami,but Hyuuga and Kuroyuri hesitated. Haruse put his arm around Kuroyuri's shoulders and led him away. Hyuuga still didn't move from his spot.

"Go on." Konatsu said "I will be fine." Actually, he didn't want the major to leave,but he wouldn't admit it.

Hyuuga turned and followed after the others,though he was tempted to go back and stay with Konatsu. He didn't want to leave him alone.

~X~

Hyuuga couldn't focus on the meeting. All he could think about was Konatsu. He shifted from foot to foot anxiously while he tried to listen,but nothing seemed to hold his attention. He stepped forward and leaned down to whisper into Ayanami's ear "I'm going to check on Kona-chan."

Ayanami was about to answer him,but he was already gone. He sighed in annoyance and let him go.

~X~

Konatsu turned the page in his book. He had woken up ten minutes ago and was unable to go back to sleep. He wasn't surprised since he had been sleeping all day. He put the bookmark back in his book when he heard a knock on the door. "Yes?" his voice was still rough.

"Hey Kona-chan!" Hyuuga poked his head in the room.

"Hyuuga." Konatsu returned the greeting with a nod. His reply was polite,but inside he was overjoyed that the major was back.

"The meeting was boring so I came to check on you." Hyuuga sat on the edge of the bed and ruffled Konatsu's hair.

"Oi!" Konatsu growled and slapped the hand away,he was already panting from the effort. Why did the major have to keep teasing him?

Hyuuga, seeing how much energy Konatsu was using just to get him to stop teasing, pulled his hand back. "Sorry Kona-chan."

Konatsu was taken aback. Had Hyuuga really just apologized for teasing him? He wasn't sure if he should be worried or not.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?" Hyuuga asked trying to get Konatsu to talk.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep." Konatsu replied simply. He really didn't know what to say. It was like his mind just stopped thinking when Hyuuga apologized.

Hyuuga slowly moved his hand closer to Konatsu's, letting his gloved fingers brush Konatsu's bare ones.

Konatsu stiffened and,with a great effort, tried not to pull away when Hyuuga let their fingers touch. His heart was racing and he could feel the blush dusting his pale cheeks. "Hyuuga?"

"Yes?"

Konatsu wasn't sure what he was going to say. No, he wasn't sure he knew what to say at all. He kept his eyes on his hand.

Grinning Hyuuga asked "Does it bother you?"

"N-no...It doesn't bother me. I just..." Konatsu couldn't figure out why he was so embarrassed. His heart was pounding even harder,he was almost sure Hyuuga could hear it. No he knew exactly why he was embarrassed. It was because he was in love with Hyuuga.

"Kona-chan." Hyuuga said in order to get his attention. This was the moment of truth.

Konatsu made the mistake of looking up. His eyes widened when Hyuuga captured his lips with his own. It took a moment,but he closed his eyes and melted into the kiss. He loved the way Hyuuga's lips felt on his and the way Hyuuga held him gently. It was almost as if the major feared he would break if held to tight. No,it was not a mistake when he looked up. He didn't want this moment to end. Ever.

Hyuuga moved closer. He never wanted to let go of Konatsu. He loved the way Konatsu's hands felt as they stroked his neck and ran through his hair. Finally pulling away,but not letting go of Konatsu, he whispered "I love you Kona-chan."

Konatsu knew his face was red,though not from the fever this time. He looked up and met Hyuuga's eyes "I love you too."


End file.
